1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept generally relates to an image processing method, an image capturing apparatus applying the same, and an image processing system, and more particularly to an image processing method to process an image within an external image processing apparatus, an image capturing apparatus applying the same, and an image processing system.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional mobile image capturing apparatus includes various functions that can be selected by a user, and transmits data that is generated from the selected function to an external appliance, such as a computer. The transmitted data may be data that does not require reprocessing, such as a still image, a moving image clip, etc.
For example, a digital camera allows a user to select functions such as still-image capturing, moving-image capturing, high-speed continuous shot, etc., and outputs data as JPEG, GIF, TIFF, PNG, BMP or MPEG files. The output data is stored in a storage device, or is transmitted to an external computer or a server where it may be modified.
However, the conventional mobile image capturing apparatus, unlike a tabletop-mounted image processing apparatus (e.g., a computer), is limited in CPU capability and memory storage space, and thus image processing functions and performance quality are limited. Due to such limitations, the conventional mobile image capturing apparatus is designed to perform simple functions in comparison to the tabletop-mounted image processing apparatus.
Further, due to limitations regarding algorithm simplification, optimization, and overall performance quality, the conventional mobile image capturing apparatus, such as a digital camera, a camcorder, a portable phone, etc., excludes advanced functions to avoid overburdening the conventional mobile image capturing apparatus' CPU or memory.